


In the end I hope you will return to me

by kingsglaives



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaives/pseuds/kingsglaives
Summary: Lusen Yonosae the Warrior of Light is called away from Ishgard to aid in the war against the Garlean Empire, but first he has to break the news to his boyfriend.





	In the end I hope you will return to me

**Author's Note:**

> ********There are no Stormblood spoilers in this fic********
> 
> Going into Stormblood all I worried about is how all of the content would shift away from Aymeric and Ishgard. Heavensward will always hold a special place in my heart, so I decided to write about how Lusen broke the news to Aymeric that he was leaving. 
> 
> This is my first fic here on Ao3 and I'm very excited to begin my writing journey! I hope you like it and I plan to write more about Lusen in the future!
> 
> Have a great day!

“You’re leaving?” Aymeric’s words hung heavy in the air. Lusen looked up with saddened eyes, and nodded, his ears folded down and his tail curling between his legs.

The commander had heard of the events at Baelsar’s wall. Saw the horrific primal crawl out of the aether cocoon that held it, but the thought of his lover marching off to war with the imperials was never a thought. But why? That’s the Warrior of Light’s job isn’t it? To rush head first into battle? To save the day? Perhaps he got too comfortable with Lusen by his side for so long. Expecting his little hero to stay in ishgard forever. But that was not how fate took its course though, for darker lands needed light, and Lusen was that light.

“Roxen and I must travel past the wall, I am needed to help free Gyr Abania from the Imperials, among other lands.” Lusen looked down rubbing his shaking hands on his pants, wanting to say more but the words escaping him, like usual.

Lusen was often gone for weeks at a time, to study, help neighboring towns, on missions for Ishgard, but it has been a long time since he had traveled so far, since he left the aid of Ishgard, since he left the place that had become his new home.

Aymeric stood up from his desk and walked up to Lusen, and gently grasped his hands. Looking up Lusen saw the soft reassuring smile of his boyfriend. He tried to return the smile, but tears filled his eyes before surging forward embracing Aymeric in a hug.

Lusen knew Aymeric was much stronger than he. Knowing that soft smile was just a cover for Aymeric’s fears and worries. That’s how it has always been. Aymeric was the stable, the strong, the confident, while Lusen was……much less. At least that’s how he saw it.

A few light tears escaped Lusen’s eyes, he wanted all this to go differently. To put on a brave face and tell Aymeric that he would be back before he knew it, that the good guys always win and that his boyfriend wouldn’t have to worry.

“I’m sorry…”

Aymeric looked down to his lover who was shoving his face further and further into his blue coat. “For what? For being afraid? For being human? You aren’t this perfect, immortal hero Lusen. You are just a man.”

“That’s what I have to be though, for everyone. I have to be the perfect immortal hero.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“But it is!” Lusen breaks away from Aymeric, his eyes red and his cheeks shinning with tears. “I have to be! I have to be brave! To run straight up to every single godsforsaken evil that is in front of me and not flinch! No matter how terri-“ His voice cracks as his fears threaten to swallow him whole but Lusen breathes, exhales the tension from his chest. “No matter how terrifying it is.”

Aymeric closes the gap between them, holding Lusen’s face in his hands. Their faces only a few inches apart. Lusen crumbles to the ground, grasping onto Aymeric’s hands and pulling him down with him as they both kneel on the cold stone floor of Aymeric’s quarters.

“I’m so scared. I don’t know if, if I will come back this time. What, What if I’m not strong enough?” Hiccups escape as Lusen voices his doubts and worries. Tightening his hold on Aymeric’s hands as he looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. “What if I fail everyone?”

“You won’t.” Aymeric adjusted his position and sat down on the floor, pulling Lusen onto his lap and resting his chin on Lusen’s. “I’m not going to say it will be easy, but I know you Lusen. I know how brave you are, how strong and capable you are.” Absentmindedly he began to pet Lusen’s ears, rubbing his fingers on the soft white fur. “You might struggle to see it, but this is the man I fell in love with. The man that tries to help every child, every elderly, every animal he can. That even though he may be shaking, that he may be terrified out of his wits, he will smile big and bright, and rush into that terrifying danger and prevail.”

Lusen smiles, “When you say stuff like that I feel like I could walk up to Zenos himself and defeat him in a single blow.”

“You doubt you could?”

“Aymeric!” Lusen straightens up, surprised at his boyfriend’s faith in him.

The commander breaks into a hearty laugh, “Well maybe not in a single blow.”

For a moment, they stay like that, looking at each other. Then running his hands through Lusen’s hair Aymeric lets out a soft sigh, admiring his boyfriend.

Lusen’s cheeks turn pink, “Why are you staring?”

Aymeric doesn’t answer, instead he pulls Lusen’s face closer to his own and places a single kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. He pulls Lusen close into him and they stay still like that, Lusen cuddled into Aymeric’s large frame, his worries from earlier drifting away.

At times like this Lusen’s fears seem miniscule. Curled up in Aymeric’s lap the world is far away, and nothing can bother them.

Nothing can break this moment.

_If only this could last forever_ , he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *For those curious Roxen is my mom's character! You might hear about her from time to time in my ffxiv works since her and Lusen are best friends! c:


End file.
